Scared of the World
by movie-musicaddict24
Summary: Olivia is scared and angry at the world for what it has done to her. She is known as a freak around her school because she keeps to herself. But when Wen moves to town, he wants to know more about the shy blonde girl. Will sparks fly or will Olivia's past haunt her forever?
1. Prologue

I was pressed against the door of my little room listening the argument unfolding on the other side.

" What do you want me to do? I'm the only one working in this house!" My mom yelled.

" Spend last time with that guy and make some more money!" My dad yelled back.

" He's my boss. If you want more god damn money, get a job and stop spending it on beer."

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Spend time with Olivia! She needs you. You don't see the way she hides from you. You beat her and you don't even remember the next day!" I could here the tears in her voice.

"Don't talk to me like that," my dad screamed out as I heard the noise of skin slapping against skin.

" I'm done." My mom whispered. Those were the last words I heard my mom speak as the front door slammed.

I heard footsteps coming closer. I moved from the door and went to my bed, pretending to be asleep. The door opened, flooding the room with light. My dad's shadow was cast along the wall, growing bigger in till he came to kneel beside my bed. His fingers brushed my cheek, where a bruise was forming. I flinched. I heard my dad sigh and walk away closing the door.

For the rest of the night, I heard my dad drunkenly break everything in the little apartment. Around two a.m. I heard the door slam shut.

That night my dad shot my mother. She died at the hospital. He was sent to prison for life. The sad part was, he didn't remember.

This is the story of me. This event shaped my future. This made me scared of the world.

**Hello readers. This is my new story, inspired by For the Love of a Daughter by Demi Lovato. This is the prologue, so it's kind of short. Oh! And Merry Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Word of the Day: Petrified. _

_Meaning: Terrified._

_This word describes how I feel everyday of my life. Have you ever felt petrified to live a normal life? Petrified to have people get close to you? Petrified to have people love you?_

_I know it's been twelve years but that memory is an unhealed wound. Never to heal. Leaving me in the dark as I watch people around me live happy normal lives._

I swiftly wrote this in my journal as I sat in the back of my trig class, waiting for the teacher to start the lesson. The bell rang and Mrs. Smith slammed the door causing the whole class to jump.

"Every body get out your pencil and paper, we have a pop quiz!" The short stocky lady barked out.

"3, 2, 1, Star-" The door opened and a lady I recognized as the guidance counselor, Ms. Stevens cleared her throat.

"Yes yes, what is it?" The trig teacher barked.

"You have a new student, Wen Gifford." Ms. Stevens said, moving out of the doorway to reveal a tall boy with fire engine red hair with freckles splattered on his cheeks and nose. He was cute! No, scratch that… hot.

Mrs. Smith pointed a chunky finger at him, "Sit in the only available seat next to Ms. White."

I hurriedly moved my backpack to the floor creating a space for him. Wen walked swiftly to his spot with his long legs. He tripped and fell into the chair next to me.

His cheeks flushed, "Hello. My name is Wen."

I looked over, startled by someone talking to me.

"Uh, O-Olivia."

"Wen and Olivia, detention," Mrs. Smith screamed while she slammed the little pink paper on our desks.

**I know this is short, but I think the short chapters suit this story. Review?**


	3. Chapter 2

Word of the Day: Exasperated

Definition: Annoyed

Why am I exasperated? I have to go to detention instead of sitting at home and doing nothing like I usually do. I am just fine with doing that because there is less chance of me meeting somebody.

I know, you're probably thinking that I am some anti-social weirdo. You're right because I don't want to get close to anybody and that makes me a weirdo in this world full of expectations. The standards people put on teenagers are only about a few people. The rest of us are classified as the weirdo's that will fail in life and probably end up committing suicide. These standards never show the reasons. The reasons are what cause everything. Why are some people sluts? Or depressed? Or popular? Or scared of the world? I don't know. Everyone has his or her reasons and it shouldn't matter, we are all human and were created equally.

I quickly wrote this down on my beat up notebook before the bell rang. I was sitting in the back of my AP world history class, watching the people gather up their stuff and go talk to their friends about how boring this class is. They aren't wrong. I'm just taking this class to make my résumé look better and have a better chance of going to college.

The bell finally rang and we all shuffled out of the door. I got out into the crowded halls and began walking to the elevator. I pushed through the sea of people and finally made it to the metal doors. I pushed the down button and waited impatiently. Finally, there was a ding and the doors slid open.

I stepped in and my nostrils were assaulted with the smell of Axe cologne and hair spray. I sighed and looked around. The floors had a worn out carpet that had black stains. The walls were cheap wooden panels and the metal doors had graffiti on them. On the ceiling, there was a flickering over head light that was buzzing noisily.

_I am going to die. _I thought to myself as the elevator slowly slid down to the basement. The cart jerked before coming to a stop and the rickety old doors opened. I stepped out quickly and walked down the dimly lit halls.

Every single door was labeled with a different club. Newspaper club, photography club, art club, and A.V club; anything you could think of that was non-sport related was down here. I felt bad for them. All these people were ignored because they didn't like sports.

I shook my head and turned into the music room where detention was held. The tiles in the drop ceiling were missing; the walls were full of cracks and the walls smelled like mildew. This was a dungeon!

I took a seat in the back and pulled out _Wuthering Heights_. I flipped to the page where I dog-eared and started to read. I continued to read in till I heard high-heeled shoes clicking against the cracked tiled floors.

I looked up to see a short black woman with poufy hair standing in the front of the room. I noticed Wen was sitting on my right, two rows ahead.

"Welcome Detention. This is the music room! Not that you would know that because we got thrown down here because we're not important enough. Well let me tell you, there are plenty of musicians who are better than sports! Who does Brennigan think he is? I'm going to go talk to him, now!" She marched to the door and turned around quickly, remembering we were there.

"You two will clean this room up and make it look pretty," she turned on her heel and stormed out, slamming the door in her anger.

Wen got up nervously and went to a pile of boxes. He opened the box and a puff of dust came out. He jumped back, startled and started coughing. I smiled slightly and looked back down to my book. Wen was hot but I never expected him to be clumsy. That made him even more appealing!

"Hey, Olivia, right?" Wen called out suddenly. I looked up to see him pulling out books from the boxes.

I shook my head, "Yeah. Wen, right?" I didn't want to just say his name so he didn't think I was a stalker or anything.

"Yeah. Um, do you mind helping me out with this? There are a lot of things to do and I'm hoping she'll let us leave early if we do what she says."

"Oh. Yeah. Sure," I put my book down and walked ever to him. I plopped down on the floor next to him and started pulling out books.

Wen broke the awkward silence, "Do you know her name?"

"No. I didn't even know we had a music program," I said quietly, never looking up from my task.

"Oh. Ok. So what grade are you in?" He asked. Small talk. I can do this, I chanted to myself.

"Senior," I answered quickly.

"Me too." We fell back into another awkward silence. All that you could hear was the books being stacked and boxes being ripped open.

"So, where did you move from?"

"California. My Dad's girlfriend decided to choose a college out-of-state for a scene change. Of course, my Dad said yes and here we are. I can't stand her; she has my Dad wrapped around her manicured finger, that he paid for, by the way."

"You're lucky, at least you have a Dad that loves you," I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Oh, crap. I didn't think he could hear me!

"Well done, you guys!" The music teacher said. "My speech didn't go well. Brennigan just rode away on his stupid Segway. But at least I have you two who are willing to help me!" The Lady exclaimed.

"Yeah. We felt so bad for you so we decided to help you out," Wen said standing up. I stood up, too. I never noticed how tall Wen was. He towered over my 5'4 frame.

"Aw, you're so sweet. You guys are free to go."

Thank god. I grabbed my stuff and walked quickly out of the door before Wen had a chance to catch up to me. I couldn't tell him what I meant. He's going to think I am weird and ignore me. Or worse, tell the whole school.

**Hello readers. I was wondering what path you wanted this story to follow. Do you want it to be more of a story where Olivia can finally trust people and they live a happy life? Or a story that has a lot of twists that I can't tell you about? Please tell me because I have soooo many ideas floating around in this head and I need to narrow them down. **


End file.
